Lunar Eclipse
by xftg123
Summary: Riki Ryugasaki as an average normal boy with a secret, he wanted no one to know about, he was an angel. he was an angel of thunder, his perspective soon changes when he meets the mysterious Samuru Shigami, an angel of lightning, yet with a dark side. Filled with action-packed fantasy, intense drama, and steamy romance, this a story, of Riki and Samuru.
1. Chapter 1

Riki quickly slung his book bag over his shoulder. Today was the first day of school. As he was quickly hurrying to the door, he could feel his ear being tugged by his mom.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Ryugasaki exclaimed.

"But mom...today's the first day of school!" Riki exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

Mrs. Ryugasaki let go of Riki's ear and held up a brown paper bag in her hand.

"You forgot your lunch!"

Riki quickly grabbed his lunch and said, "Thanks." Riki then quickly headed off to school.

Riki headed into the doors of his school building. It was a nice building with lockers across both sides of the wall, doors on each side, it was a typical normal school. The hallways were crowded as Riki started to cram his way past the people to get to his class. While passing through, he heard a voice.

"RIKI!"

Riki quickly took notice and it was Sumi.

"Ah, hey Sumi! I'll be right over!" Riki proclaimed.

As Riki was making his way over to Sumi, he felt someone trip him.

###

 _Riki felt himself going in slow motion, he quickly darted his eyes to the right to see who tripped him, he couldn't make out the features of the person that well, but he could tell._

 _"Black hair in a ponytail, a leather jacket, chains wrapped around the waist, blue jeans, pale-ish skin, and blackish-eyes...?" Riki thought in his mind._

###

Riki wondered if he was just like him in a way. Before Riki could even speak, the person was gone, and the hallways were empty, with only Sumi and Riki. Riki then quickly went over to Sumi.

"Sumi, sorry about tha-"

Sumi quickly grabbed Riki's hand and ran over to their classroom.

"COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Sumi and Riki then went inside the classroom. The classroom was very unique, so to say. The desks were lined up in a row, and he saw some people he remembered from over the summer: Hugo, Derek, Reggie, Kamon, and some others he remembered. In the back of the classroom, he saw some of his enemies so to say, that are "friends" to him: Novu, and Basara. He overheard some people saying that a new student was coming into the class. Which, he was indeed excited for, and also wondered who it was. The teacher then came into the class

"All right students, take your seats! I have a special announcement to make!"

Everyone sat down into their seats and waited.

"I wonder who it is!" Riki exclaimed.

"We'll just have to see..." Hugo explained.

The teacher brought up the student and proclaimed, "We have a new student in our class!"

Riki quickly recognized the person, it was the person who tripped him in the hallway. Riki noticed the person writing his name onto the board.

" _Samuru Shigami._ " Riki thought into his mind.

The teacher exclaimed, "Make sure everyone here becomes friends with Mister Shigami here all right? Go ahead Samuru, sit anywhere you'd like."

Samuru was walking over to the back of the room, while walking over there, he walked past Riki, and glanced at him a bit. Riki could feel his cheeks go red as Samuru was staring at him. Riki then noticed Samuru walking past the other students and heading to the back of the classroom. Riki was eavesdropping a bit on what was happening in the back.

"It's a pleasure to see you here Samuru." Novu said.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Samuru snapped at Novu and then took his seat right next to Basara.

"Remember, it goes on tonight..." Basara explained

"I know, all of then should know." Samuru said.

Riki was wondering what they were talking about, as Riki then continued to take his notes.

Riki decided to explore around the city, since he hasn't been out in a while. While walking, he took out his phone and decided to text one of his friends, Hugo.

RiRyu: Hey Hugo.

LionPride: Hey...

RiRyu: So, what are you doing?

LionPride: I'm with Derek at the moment.

RirRyu: So you two are dating?

LionPride: Yeah...and...?

RiRyu: Well that's nice...anyway, you have fun, I guess.

LionPride: I will~!

RiRyu: *insert nervous chuckle emoji* Okay...bye...

LionPride: See ya!

Riki put his phone away and kept walking. As he was walking, he felt something, no, someone, following him. Riki then started to run. He was hurrying over back to his house, until he felt a strong painful surge throughout his body, Riki then collapsed onto the ground cold. Riki took off his jacket and began to wince out in pain as he looked at his shoulder, it was sparking electricity and was dark blue with black tinted in. His wings were about to sprout. Making sure no one found out, Riki quickly put his jacket on and ran into his house.

No one could find out his secret, _he was an angel._


	2. Lunar Eclipse Update

HELLO EVERYONE! Xftg123 here with a "Lunar Eclipse" update!

So, the story IS still ongoing by the way, it hasn't stopped, been on hiatus or anything like that. I've just been busy with school and other things at the moment. Throughout september, I sorta kinda forgot all about "Lunar Eclipse", and I remembered yesterday I STILL have to continue the story, which I will! And so, the second chapter of "Lunar Eclipse" will appear soon, sometime either around this month or next year! So keep an eye on that!

Also, make sure to check out the 1st chapter of "Lunar Eclipse", and critic me on your own thoughts and opinions of the story. Such as, does the story intrigue you, are you interested in the pasts, and some other things.

And also, I plan on doing 4 books to the "Lunar Eclipse" series, plus a sequel series and a prequel series (Yeah, I plan out my things early).

So yeah, make sure to check out the first and future chapters of Lunar Eclipse coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 2-Samuru's Love Life

Riki went over to his bedroom and sat down in his bed. He placed his jacket down onto the floor and let his wings spread open, he wondered about what had happened to them, and how did he collapse. Before he could speak, he quickly took notice of the window beside his dresser drawer and a lava lamp he owned. Riki quickly ran over by his window to see who it was, but they were gone. He did notice something that caught his eye: Grey wings with electric sparks on them.  
###

"He didn't notice..." Samuru thought into his mind while drifting off into the night sky. Samuru felt hurt for a bit as of what had happened.

###  
-FLASHBACK-

"B-but Novu-"

"No 'buts' Samuru!" Novu snapped at Samuru in an angry tone.

"Now then, I want you to go find this person named Misuru, and then bring him back to me...DEAD." Novu explained.

"Fine..." Samuru said with a sigh as he left.

"So, all I gotta do is find this Misuru person, heh, this'll be simple..." Samuru thought in his mind.

Samuru was walking throughout the forest, he couldn't help but enjoy the wonderful scenery. The lush green trees were rustling through the wind, as well as the crisp calm air gently blowing above. Samuru's black lucious hair was blowing into the wind. While walking, Samuru quickly took notice of someone looking at him. Samuru noticed the teenager. The teen boy has dark silver hair in a way, and his eyes were indeed astounding. But what Samuru did notice was his wings, they were an orange-esque color as they glimmered in the sunlight. Samuru couldn't help but stare.

"Hmm? Oh, hello!" The teenage boy said with a smile.

"H-hi..." Samuru said, stuttering.

"I see you were checking out my angel wings..." The teenage boy said as he touched them. "I am the angel of beetles after all, what about you?"

"The angel of lightning." Samuru said as he approached the teenager.

"By the way, what is your name?" The teenager asked.

"Samuru. Samuru Shigami." Samuru said.

"Ah, I see. Well, my name is Misuru. Misuru Hachuka."

Samuru stood in shock by it all. That's right, he had to kill Misuru.

"Misuru Hachuka..." Samuru said while looking straight into Misuru's eyes.

"Yes...?" Misuru asked.

Samuru grabbed out his lightning sword and dipped down. He unsheathed the sword from the protector that was covering it, as he looked at Misuru.

"S-Samu...ru..." Misuru slowly backed away and before he knew it, he was up against a tree.

"I, Samuru Shigami, hereby declare...TO KILL MISURU HACHUKA!" Samuru yelled.

Just when Samuru was about to kill Misuru. Misuru pushed the sword out of Samuru's bare hands, causing the sword to go back into the protector, and slide away from the two and to the far side of the meadow. Samuru was shocked.

"Samuru, don't kill me...please..." Misuru started to cry as tears streamed down his cheeks for a moment.

"I...I...tch...okay." Samuru said.

"Yay! I'm glad to have a friend like you!" Misuru said as he went over to Samuru and hugged him.

"Friend..." Samuru said with a bit of shock and happiness in him.

Misuru then took Samuru's hand. "Come on! Lets go to my village!" The two then ran off.

###  
Samuru's POV: Misuru and I. We had that unexpected connection I never knew that we'd have, that I'd have. Soon after that, our relationship as friends slowly started to escalate into something more...

Misuru quickly took notice of Samuru sitting right beside him on the bed, his wings were tilted down gently.

"Samuru..." Misuru looked at Samuru with a worrying expression.

"Misuru...I..." Samuru sighed as he then kissed Misuru's lips with a gentle expression across his face.

Samuru then backed away from the kiss, to see Misuru's expression. Misuru was shocked.

"Samuru...all this time, you were in love with me?"

"Misuru, it took me a while to realize this all along. But, Yes. I do love you."

"Samuru, I-..."

"Shh...not another word..." Samuru said as he moved close to Misuru and kissed him once again. The flames ignited between the room, as Misuru fell back onto the bed without hesitation.

Samuru and Misuru's tongue entangled and overlapped against one another. They both felt heat, desire, and lust surge throughout their bodies. Samuru took off Misuru's shirt without hesitation as he then lightly kissed his neck, then move his lips down to his bare chest as he noticed Misuru's cute facial expression from all the heat.

"A-ah...Samuru...kun..." Misuru stifled out his moans as he felt pure lust.

Samuru then moved down to Misuru's jeans, and slid them off with his underwear, revealing his exposed member. Misuru, at first, was slightly embarrassed by it all, but he yelped aloud as Samuru then began to lightly suck on Misuru's member.

"A-ah! Samuru!" Misuru cried out.

Samuru gave a cold intense gaze towards Misuru. Samuru then began to strip his clothes off.

"Its fine..." Samuru said.

Samuru then began to thrust into Misuru. Misuru couldn't help but moan out as he felt Samuru going inside of him. It was painfully lustful. For all he knew about it. Misuru moaned and arched his back as he heaved out with a sigh.

"M-Misuru! I-I'M GONNA..." Samuru couldn't hold back much longer as he then released the seeds from his insides.

Misuru squealed out with ecstasy as he then heaved out a sigh of blissful relief,

After Sex, Misuru curled up right beside Samuru.

"You seemed to have fun..." Samuru said while gazing at Misuru.

"I did..." Misuru said.

Samuru then lightly kissed Misuru's forehead.

"I guess this is our little secret~..." Misuru said with a smile.

Samuru chuckled for a bit, then whispered, "It is...and it will always be our little secret..."

###  
-PRESENT DAY. IN A NEAR BY GOTHIC CASTLE SOMEWHERE IN ROMANIA-

"BASARA SIR!" Reggie ran over to Basara, the dark angel and head ruler.

"What is it Reggie?" Basara wondered. "I don't have time for any of your complaints-..."

"Its not that Sir..." Reggie interrupted. Reggie gave Basara a letter.

"Its from the angel of tigers..."

"The angel of tigers..." Basara said as he opened the letter.

The letter read this: "Dear Leader Basara, it is with my duty for you to go find an angel by the name of Riki Ryugasaki. He's somewhere out there in the world, I dint exactly know where. But there's a reason why I need you to go find him, he could be what's causing the red lunar eclipses to happen, in which the evil angels come back from the deep depths of hell to see us again. Please, go find Riki, he could be our problem. From-Derek Watari, Angel Of Tigers."

Basara grabbed the letter and tore it up to shreds.

"S-sir..." Reggie remarked. "Are you oka-"

"NO. I AM NOT." Basara said with a dark tone in his voice. "I need to go find someone, Reggie, you will stay here. Novu will be in charge of the castle while I'm gone. DO NOT FOLLOW ME."

Basara then departed out of the castle.

"Riki Ryugasaki...the one who could be in charge of OUR Lunar Eclipse problems? I will find him..." Basara thought in his head as he and his black wings disappeared into the night.

###  
-FLASHBACK-

"Ah..AUGHHH!" Misuru squelched out as Samuru pulled out from him. Misuru and Samuru have been lovers for a while now, ever since they sexed it from the first time they met, it's been sort of starting to get consensual. Samuru then got dressed as well as Misuru.

"So, where do you wanna go-..."

"Misuru, not now...I'm busy at the moment..." Samuru said, interrupting Misuru's thought.

"O-oh...okay..." Misuru said.

Samuru then headed out of the room and into the daylight sky.

Hours have gone by since then, Samuru was able to get his stuff, as he then headed back to the house he and Misuru were in. Samuru opened the door, and was in complete shock, everything that was in his hands fell onto the floor as Samuru then ran over to Misuru. Underneath the glittering skylight, was Misuru. His body, as if it had been drained, was spewed out with blood, and right beside the body, was a knife covered in dark red blood. Misuru's eyes were grey with drainage as Samuru stared right at him, Misuru was dead.

Samuru bursted into tears and held Misuru tightly. "WHY?!" Samuru yelled from atop his lungs while crying.

Samuru then got up, put Misuru's body back down onto the ground, and gave a cold dark blue gaze. "Misuru...I will find the person that has killed you, I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO KILL THE FUCKING PERSON. I PROMISE YOU THIS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

###  
-PRESENT DAY. UP IN THE SKY, NIGHTTIME.-

Samuru buried his hands into his face and cried softly. "Misuru..."

Samuru then kept on flying, he still was going to fufill his promise he made, for him. For Misuru. And for his revenge.

###  
-PRESENT DAY. MORNING, SOMEWHERE ON A MOUNTAIN PEAK.-

Ut diuturna diebus continue die ac nocte, angelus est in petra. A Angeli Angelis ne exspectare velis esse dissimilem. Et ratio, quae instar avis pennas habere cum angelo.

(Translation: As the lasting days continue day and night, an angel is at the cliff. A angel you might expect to be different from other angels. And he is different, with angel wings that are like a sparrows own.)

The angel sat atop the mountain peak. His golden orange hair drifting through the wind. The angel was indeed different, different from mother angels, the wings of his were in a way colorful. As the angel sat atop the cliff. He then heard a voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

The angel turned around, and it was an angel he knows about very well, Novu Moru.

"Kufufufufufufufu~..." The angel chuckled. "So, you must be the one who's after me..."

"I had enough of your chitchat..." Novu said angrily.

"Enough of my chitchat? Why, the conversation's just about to begin..."

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Chapter 3-Novu and Asuka's encounter 1

Enough of my chitchat? Why, the conversation's just about to begin..." The angel stated proudly.

Novu smirked a bit with anticipation. "Well now angel, this will indeed be an interesting conversation indeed...however, I have a few questions I need to ask you right now..."

"Hmph, go ahead sir-"

Novu slammed the angel against the wooden oak tree right beside them, as Novu grabbed his long staff and placed it by his neck. "Who the hell are you...? And why are you in the mountains?"

"Why, my name is Asuka Kami, the angel of sparros, and you must be Novu Moru, the last and remaining survivor of the hellfire angel clan..." Asuka said with a smirk.

Novu stood in shock as he backed away from Asuka. "How in the fuck does he know me?" He thought in his mind, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting at Asuka.

Just then, Asuka grab some daggers out of his cloak pocket and a fan. The fan was a dark blueish black, and had laces across the hem. "Now then, let's have some real fun for once..."

Asuka threw his daggers across Novu as Novu quickly made a dodge, avoiding the daggers and letting them hit the tree.

"Tch...you're quite amazingly skilled..but I can do better.." Novu raised his longstaff and slammed it to the ground, releasing red golden flames from it, as Asuka then dodged the flames and flew in front of Novu as he pinned him against the wall.

"Now then..." Asuka exclaimed as he then placed a dagger across Novu's neck, revealing blood across the opening as Asuka did a sadistic smile.

"There we go...the perfect blood I want that I crave to have..."

Just then, Novu placed a knife across Asuka's left wing and pierced through it. Asuka fell back as he the dagger slipped out of his hands and onto the green lucious grass. Novu backed off of the tree.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Novu cursed.

"Tch...I guess this is farewell for now, isn't it?" Asuka smirked as he combed his bright orange locks through his bare fingers.

"Yes, until meet again Asuka...until we meet again..." Novu said as he departed away from Asuka.

"Heh...heh...heh..." Asuka said.

"Yet, I wonder...how did you end up being the bitch like you are right now?" Novu asked.

"I don't even recall myself..." Asuka said with a twisted smile.

"Tch...bastard..." Novu said as he then flew off and disappeared.

A couple minutes had passed. "Welp, time for me to pull this knife out.." Asuka said as he pulled out the knife from his left wing. When Asuka looked at the knife, he noticed the deep red color that had been painted on the silver blade.

###  
-YEARS AGO. FLASHBACK.-

"Mom...dad...?" Young Asuka stated as he was walking inside his house.

Just then, Asuka opened the door and yelled out, "MOMMY! DADDY! There you ar-..."

Asuka was in a complete state of shock as he saw two men taking captive of his parents, one had a gun and the other one had a sharp knife.

"ASUKA!" Asuka's mom yelled out. "HELP US!"

"Well well well...looks like we have company.." The first man said as he place the fun into the mom's mouth.

"DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Asuka's mom said between her muffled screaming.

"Just shaddup!" The second guy as he pulled the trigger, there were guts and bones everywhere as the trigger got shot. It left the mom dead as she collapsed to the floor. Blood got splattered onto Asuka's cheek as Asuka stood there with a traumatic look.

"Mom...my...?" Asuka said with a shocked look as he touched the blood on his face.

Asuka's father gasped at seeing his wife dead. Just then, the second guy grabbed a knife and stabbed Asuka's father in the heart multiple times.

"Asu-GAHHHH! GURGUHUHHGUUH! Asuka..."

"D-daddy...?" Asuka's eyes went in shock.

Asuka could see the blood everywhere as it covered his coat. He was in shock, as the two men left the room. Asuka noticed the knife as he picked it up, it was stained dark red, as Asuka began to tremble and cry out in agonizing grief, seeing his parents killed, right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just saw, he thought it was all a dream, but it was real. And Asuka would never forget what happened on that cold snowy night.

-PRESENT DAY-

Asuka trembled and quivered with fear as he quickly put the knife down and put his hands through his head. Why did that memory appear his head? Was it because of the blood or that it reminded him of the killing of his family? Or something else?

Asuka quickly got up and flew off. He didn't wanna see or hear about the memory ever again.

But what Asuka doesn't know is that the memory is haunting his thoughts, it's been haunting his thoughts ever since it happened. And he doesn't know how to escape it.

Meanwhile, across the city, it was still daylight. Riki was busy reading a book titled as The Ways Of The Thunder Angel by I.C Xialos. Riki was especially intrigued on what they said about weapons:

"...arma, et quid quid utimur ? Fuimus in sermone adulationis sicut tonitru tela quia angeli sunt amet fringilla . Proderit arma obscuri gothician ullum angelorum coetus ac parum de scimus fortissimos . quid exspectamus ? Forte tempus dimicandi ius angeli suo ludo percutiens eos!"*

Just then, someone touched Riki's shoulder. Riki turned around the see who the person was. The person had on a dark cloak as they said to him, "Are you Riki Ryugasaki...?"

"Yes. How did you find me..." Riki asked.

"No time to talk, just come with me please!" The man said as he then spreader open his wings, they were coated in dark black. He was a dark angel.

"I..." Riki said shocked. But he then spreaded out his wings of thunder and looked at the man.

"Good..." The man flew off.

Riki followed him.

The man and Riki both were flying into the sky, Riki had noticed the sky becoming slightly foggy.

"Where are we going?" Riki asked.

The man took off his cloak, the man had red spiked up hair and had on a leather fur coat. The man then looked at Riki with an intense angry gaze.

"The name's Basara Kurochi...and you're coming with me, to the Gothician Castle..."

"Gothician...Castle...?" Riki said.

TO BE CONTINUED

*English Translation: "...Or arms, or what is, and what we use ? For the weapons of the angels of the time, the speech of flattery, as thunder vitae. Gothician any profit arms dark angels and small groups of fighters know . What do we look for ? Perhaps the right time to engage Angels game , striking them."

Make sure to comment, review, and lemme know what you think.

Coming up in Chapter Four: THE START OF THE GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC. 


	5. Chapter 4-The Gothician Castle 1

Note: HERE IT IS! THE START OF THE GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC! And a Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN B-daman the franchise itself, this is an OOC fantasy fanfic series I am doing. Okay? So anyway, without further ado, here's the GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC!

"Gothician...Castle...?" Riki said.

"Mm..." Basara pointed at the castle that they were flying to. The castle was indeed grand, it's as if it almost looked like a manor.

The exterior of the castle was indeed spectacular, the walls were made up of grey stone, the windows were grey and hinged up to the front of the castle as well. As Riki looked around all four angles, it was indeed, beautiful.

"Basara, this castle is amazing..." Riki said as he turned around to see Basara. Just then, he noticed Basara gone. Riki quickly searched across the foggy skies, he was going to find Basara somehow. Somewhere, Basara was lurking.

A while later, Riki realized that he couldn't find Basara at all. As if he was, gone. Just then, Riki could feel something, no someone, grabbing onto him. Riki tried to scramble away from the person's grasp, but he failed to do so. Right before Riki could even push the person off, the two of them pummeled down to the ground, landing them in the dark forest.

Riki quickly got off of the person and looked at him straight in the eye. The person had on a white cloak, he couldn't tell who it was, but he wanted to know.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Riki snapped.

The person said nothing.

"Why did you capture me?" Riki asked.

Once again, the person said nothing.

Riki kept asking the person questions, but for a while, the person gave no response.

Suddenly, the person took out from his white cloak a rifle. It was pure white and had ice around it, and suddenly, Riki felt something in the back of his head come to him.

"Mom...dad...?" Young Riki said as he noticed his parents in the house. Riki happily ran to his house.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I MISSED Yo-..." Riki was shocked. In front of him was his parents, on the ground, dead. And right beside them, was a black rifle. Young Riki grabbed the rifle and trembled in fear. He started to scream out in agony. It was as if, he wanted to be gone from the world.

Almost like he wanted to die.

Riki trembled as he thought of that. "What the hell? What happened to my parents, why did I scream? Why did I wanna die?"

All these thoughts swirled around in Riki's head. Just then, suddenly jumped over Riki and wrapped a snake-like chained whip around the person's neck. The person dodged it as he then shot his rifle across the whip, however, the other person blocked it as he then pulled the bullet back towards the armed person, causing the bullet to hit his shoulder. The person made a bit of a "tch" sound as he then walked away and disappeared into the dark forest.

Riki looked up at the person. They had green short hair, an snake emblem printed onto their neck. They were wearing a leather dark green jacket, and had on dark blue jeans. The person looked at Riki.

"I..." Riki said.

"You could've got fucking hurt out there, they've been watching us like hawks for a long while." The person then sighed and asked, "You okay?"

Riki quickly got up and looked at the person. "I'm fine..."

"Good. My name's Reggie. Reggie Mak. And you must be..."

"Riki. Riki Ryugasaki."

Reggie gasped as he then grabbed Riki's hand. "LET'S GO. NOW!" Reggie then ran to the castle.

Riki and Reggie were able to chat for a little bit. While walking, Reggie explained that he was going to show Riki the Gothician Castle, the inside of the castle, that is.

"YAY!" Riki said happily.

"Yeah...yay indeed.." Reggie said.

"Tch, Basara really thinks this guy here, Riki Ryugasaki, is the possible source to the lunar eclipses happening around here...they've been happening around our city for a while. Hell, even in the Darkblood's city. Hopefully Basara tells Riki about the happenings of the lunar eclipses..." Reggie thought in his mind.

"Ooh, Reggie! We're here!" Riki said as he and Reggie approached the front door of the castle.

Reggie then grabbed the handle of the door and looked at Riki happily, "Let's go in and tour shall we?"

"We shall indeed..." Riki said happily.

"As you wish..." Reggie said.

Reggie then opened the door to the castle, and saw Riki's facial expression. Riki was shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Note: CLIFFHANGER. AGAIN. Yep, prepare for some cliffhangers in the next new chapters! ㈳5. Also, we have a new character, Reggie Mak, and a mysterious new person. And no, I won't announce who the mysterious person is, however, he is a part of the group Reggie mentioned, the Darkbloods, or also known as "Dark Bloods", they'll be explained later on in the story.

Anyway, PART TWO OF THE GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC, COMING SOON.

And, remember to comment, review, and lemme know what you think ㈳5. 


	6. Chapter 5-The Gothician Castle 2

Note: WHOA. WE ARE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 5 that fast?! Well now, that's good! Anyway, here's part 2 of the Gothician Castle arc. And remember, I DO NOT own b-daman or the franchise itself, also, while reading, enjoy the dark fantasy music I added up at the top. Now then, LETS GET TO IT!

Reggie then opened the door to the castle, and saw Riki's facial expression. Riki was shocked.

"Well, you seemed to be shocked..." Reggie said.

"I...am shocked..." Riki replied.

"Well now, that's good for you-"

"Shocked in a good way that is!" Riki said with a smile.

"DAMMIT!" Reggie thought in his mind.

"So...are we going to tour the castle?" Riki asked.

"Why yes! Come with me!" Reggie said as the two headed across the hallway to tour the castle.

It was still foggy outside mixed in with a bit of daylight. Located very very far away from, the Gothician Castle were two angels, one had glasses, long brown hair, and axes. The other angel had blonde & white hair and had a pistol in their hands. There faces were indeed covered by specific colored cloaks, one with a orange cloak, and the other with a white cloak.

"Hmph, the Gothician castle huh?" The one in the orange cloak said.

"Indeed, I captured a person and brought him down to the woods. He tried asking me for my name, but I threatened him..." The one in the white cloak explained.

"Well, you tried your best...Shira." The one in the orange cloak said.

"Oh quiet Washimura! What do you know about it anyway?"

"...True." Washimura said.

Just then, Shira heard a buzzing noise fm his pocket. It was his cell phone. He then picked it up and answered it.

"Hello-"

"Shira! I just saw some guards from the Gothician Castle heading to our castle right now! Now then, do we really want those guys from their castle, to go to our castle, The Darkbloods Castle?"

"N-no sir, leader, si-"

"Don't you mean 'General ' Shira?"

"Tch...okay, General, Me and Washimura here will go do that." Shira said as he then hung up.

"Well now Shira, shall we? My eagle axes are anxious to do some killing..." Washimura said.

"Then let's do it..." Shira said with an evil smirk as they hopped down from the ledge they were standing on and headed down onto the grass.

Riki's POV: I must admit, the castle was indeed very nice, and very interesting. The hallways were beautiful, the glass ceilings, and the rooms such as the dining hall, the study area, the library, and the rest of the things on the lower level were also...beautiful. It's as if they reminded me of something.

Third Person POV:

As Riki and Reggie were touring the castle, Riki suddenly heard the voice again.

"I wouldn't go with them if I were you..."

The voice had been talking to Riki for a while, he didn't know what else to do about the freakin' voice anyhow.

"Why are you following them, you should be with me."

Riki then tries his best to at least talk to the voice, he thought, "Why would I need to follow you?"

"They're setting you up for a trap, I don't think you should trust them..." The voice explained.

"WELL JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD FOR ONCE!" Riki snapped.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake a bit.

"Oh no..." Reggie said as he tried to stop the ground from shaking.

Riki then suddenly noticed that something was underneath the floorboards. Riki then ducked down and slowly opened the floorboards until...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Reggie said as he then pushed Riki away from the floorboards.

The ground, luckily, was able to stop shaking.

Riki panted a bit as he then looked up at Reggie.

"Reggie, What's underneath the flo-"

Reggie then slammed Riki onto the ground, HARD.

Reggie then took out one of his snake chained whips, and put it across Riki's neck, and said, "If you EVER ask me or anyone in this place, hell, even look underneath the floorboards, I'll fucking kill you, do I make myself clear Mister Ryugasaki?"

"Y-yes Reggie..." Riki sighed out.

"Good..." Reggie said as he put away the whip and helped Riki up.

"So, where to next?" Riki asked while they were walking.

"Oh, I'll think you'll love the place..." Reggie said with a grin.

"Here we are!" Reggie smiled happily.

There was a grey locked door in front of the two.

"Um, Reggie...this is it?" Riki asked.

"No, it isn't. This is only the outside. The inside, however, is where we do our angel vs angel battles and practices. The battles are for if any intruders come in. And the practices is for where we train and practice with our members." Reggie explained.

"Mystery!" Riki said happily.

"Anyway, Riki, it is with my honor, to present to you, The Gothician Angel Battle Stadium!" Reggie said as he then opened the door.

And when Riki saw the stadium, he couldn't believe his very own eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: Cliffhanger again! Also, I wanna apologize to my readers for not updating this chapter and the other chapters, I was busy in the midst of things and all, but anyway, happy New Year's today ㈳5 ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1. And, get ready for some more chapters this year in 2016!

And a quick note, about the 'Shira' and 'Wahimura' names, those are there last names, not their first.

They most likely will not be revealed later on in this story, but probably in the 2nd book. So yeah. So for now, this is the only appearance the Darkbloods make for now. But anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a Happy 2016 New Year! 


	7. Chapter 6-The Gothician Castle 3

Note: WHOOA. SIX CHAPTERS IN?! Dang, I've been writing a lot. Anyway, so, here's part 3 of The Gothician Castle arc! Enjoy!

And when Riki saw the stadium, he couldn't believe his very own eyes.

The stadium was surrounded by a giant grey dome, seats were located all around the stadium as well. There were iron cages surrounded on each side, as well as a caged ring in the middle of the stadium.

"W-wow..." Riki said with a bit of shock.

"Yep! This is where we fight our battles Riki..." Reggie said as the two kept on walking.

"Now then, let me show you our weaponry closet." Reggie said as he went to the back of the stadium.

###  
Reggie opened the door as Riki was walking into the weaponry closet. The closet was small, but it had room to fit about two people in it. The weapons were lined up across each row, and inside their own boxed space, so to say.

"Ah, these are some nice weapons..." Riki said happily.

"Indeed, I'll introduce each weapon to you, from what we have here in the stadium." Reggie said as they walked around the circle, looking at each of the weapons.

"So, here's my weapon, snake-chained whips. And some other weapons we have here are, black daggers, a red long staff, tiger striped metal rope, and lion claws."

"Fucking Amazing!" Riki said happily.

Suddenly, Riki took notice of one of the weapons, he didn't know what the weapon was, but it was indeed covered in a white cloth.

"Um, Reggie, what about that weapon over there?" Riki said while pointing at the weapon.

"...I cannot tell you what the weapon is Riki." Reggie said.

"Why not?" Riki said.

Reggie said nothing.

"...Um, Reggi-"

"Anyway! Let me show you how we do our stadium fights!" Reggie said as he took him back to the stadium.

Back at the stadium, Reggie took him to the middle of the stadium, right where the cage was.

"Mystery..." Riki said with a curious expression.

"Ah, you see Riki, the middle of the stadium is where the real fun happens. Over 10,000 angels come here to watch our battles here in the Gothician Castle! However, you may never know what type of intruders may lurk here, grasping our territory.

"Like what?" Riki asked.

Reggie then trembled a bit as he clutched onto his angel wings.

"The dark bloods..." Reggie stated with a dark, somber tone is his voice.

"Who are the darkbloods...?" Riki asked.

Reggie then heaved out a sigh and sat down. "Sit down Riki, this'll be a long explanation."

Riki sat down right beside Reggie.

Reggie then began to explain: "The darkbloods are a fierce strong dark angel army. They've been trying to destroy our castle, The Gothician Castle, for years. It started back in the 1500's, our Gothician Castle general, who was Tenpouin Saneatsu, aka General Takakura, tried to fight off the Dark Bloods, but failed miserably. The Gothician Castle collapsed, as well as General Takakura. The General granddaughter soon found out what had happened to her grandpa, as she then ran away. However, she promised that she would get her revenge on the darkbloods as soon as possible. Fast forward to the present, a family decided to purchase the castle. However, they were dark angels. Riki, have you ever heard of or seen someone by the name of, Basara Kurochi?"

"Yes, indeed I have." Riki said.

"Ah, well you see, the Kurochi family purchased this castle. However, something bad happened one night. Basara's parents died, and his so called 'brother', ran off. So now, Basara is the leader of the Gothician Castle. And as for the darkbloods, they currently have 3-4 members on their team, and a Darkbloods leader. No one knows the darkbloods's leader's name, however, they say that he's powerful and corrupted. But, somehow, we'll find a way to defeat the-..."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Reggie's phone began to vibrate out of his pocket.

"Um..." Riki said.

"Hold on one second...you stay there.." Reggie said as he went to the far left side of the stadium to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, I need to see him. NOW."

"But Sir, are you sure now is the time?"

"I believe so Reggie. Now, bring Riki Ryugasaki to me, so he and I can have a little chat. Novu and I are located in the Gothician Cathedral by the way."

"Okay, bye Leader Basara." Reggie said as he then hung up his phone.

Riki had been siting by the cage for a while.

"Ah! Riki!" Reggie said as he came running up to Riki.

"What is it Reggie?" Riki asked.

"There's someone I'd like to meet, follow me." Reggie said as he took Riki out of the stadium.

Riki and Reggie began to walk towards the Gothician Cathedral.

"So, who are we going to meet?" Riki asked.

"Basara Kurochi..." Reggie said.

"I have met him once before you know." Riki stated.

"Oh really?" Reggie said.

"Yeah, only for a little bit. I've never really talked for a long while with him though. He did bring me here tho-..."

"For a specific reason..." Reggie said with a serious look on his face.

"O-oh...I wonder why..." Riki said.

The two then stopped over to the front of the Gothician Cathedral. Reggie then grabbed the handle of the door.

"Well let's see and find out shall we...?" Reggie said as they then opened the door.

###  
The Gothician Cathedral was absolutely stunning! It has pews on each side, a red carpet, it was very beautiful.

Reggie and Riki then started making their way up to the front, where Novu and Basara were sitting on both of their respected thrones.

"Basara! I have him with me..." Reggie said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Riki Ryugasaki. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. And here we are." Basara said as he then got up from his throne and walked over to Riki.

Basara grinned a bit as he then said, "Now then, let's begin our chat shall we?"

Riki said, "Indeed we shall Basara. Indeed we shall."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Note: Cliffhanger again! And also, I may start uploading 1 or 2 chapters per week or weekend, so keep an eye out for that! And make sure to comment, review, and let me know what you think!

And, in case your wondering who's weapon is who's, Here's the list of the characters it belongs to, and also, some characters will appear later on in the story as well, and, these are not ALL of the weapons. I will add more later on in the story as well as the series:

Red Longstaff=Novu Moru's Weapon

Black Daggers=Basara Kurochi's Weapon

Snake-Chained (or Snake Chained) Whips=Reggie Mak's Weapon

Tiger Striped Metal Rope=Derek Watari's Weapon (Character will appear later on in the story)

Fan And Daggers=Asuka's Kami's Weapon

Lion Claws=Hugo Raidoh's Weapon (Character will appear later on in the story)

?=Basara Kurochi's Weapon. (Yes, the weapon under the white cloth is Basara's weapon, however, it won't be revealed and/or shown until later on in this book.)

PART 4 OF THE GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC, COMING SOON! 


	8. Chapter 7-The Gothician Castle 4

Note: Wow guys! We.'re already at SEVEN CHAPTERS!? This is great! Anyway, here's part 4 of THE GOTHICIAN CASTLE ARC!

###  
Basara grinned a bit as he then said, "Now then, let's begin our chat shall we?"

Riki said, "Indeed we shall Basara. Indeed we shall."

Novu then stated, "Reggie, I think you have done enough explaining here for right now-.."

"I don't think I have..." Reggie stated.

"Fine, introduce us..." Novu stated smugly.

"Riki, this is Basara Kurochi. And like I told you before, he's the leader here in the Gothician Castle. His father was, a demonic dark angel. And right beside him is the co-leader of the Gothician Castle, Novu Moru. Novu's the only remaining member from the hellfire clan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Novu said.

"Now then, I'm going to be going now Riki." Reggie said as he then walked off.

"Thank you so much for the tour!" Riki smiled.

"Your very welcome indeed..." Reggie said as he then opened the door and closed it.

"So, why exactly am I here?" Riki asked.

"Tch, Novu, leave the cathedral immediately. Go find something or, as a matter of fact, someone." Basara stated.

"O-okay..." Novu stated as he then spreader his wings and flew off into the sky.

"So, you wanna know why your here huh?" Basara said as he sat down into his black leather throne.

"Well now Riki, I'll explain it to you, why you truly are here..."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Note: Short chapter, yes, I know. But, this cliffhanger however, won't be continued until later on, so yeah. But, to fill in the pause for The Gothician Castle Arc, COMING UP NEXT IS ASUKA VS REGGIE! Yep, tis going to get interesting!

ASUKA VS REGGIE IS COMING UP! 


	9. Chapter 8-Reggie Encounters Asuka

**Note: Wow! Eight chapters in already!? Dang, this is getting good! Anyway, here's part 1 of Reggie vs Asuka, in which they make their encounter!**

 **###**

Reggie was walking inside the basement. He couldn't help but notice the artifacts. " _And to think Basara's father owned all this stuff..._ " Reggie thought in his mind. Reggie wondered what Basara's father was like to Basara. Reggie didn't even join the Gothician castle until after things happened around Basara's life.

Suddenly, reggie felt some sort of presence was in the room, as he then took out a dagger from his pocket and looked around the room.

' _ **ALL RIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF!**_ " Reggie snapped.

The voice giggled with delight.

" _ **I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE I'LL KILL YO-**_ '

Before Reggie could speak, Reggie quickly took notice of the person in front of him. They had long orange locks, as well as a fan and a dagger.

"Kufufufufufufufu~, well, if it isn't Reggie Mak.'

"Wait! You must be Asuka Kami, the Angel of Sparros! Novu talked to me about you before. ya little son of a-!"

"Oh, so you have heard about me?' Asuka interrupted. Asuka then softly giggled with delight. 'Wonderful! I was waiting for someone to tell them about me-"

"Why are you here anyway?" Reggie asked, interrupting Asuka's thought.

'Why, to battle of course! I've always wanted to try my hand at battling the angel of vipers himself..." Asuka said with a smug smirk.

"Tch! Well, if it's a battle you want, then it's gonna be a battle you're going to get. I'll see you at the stadium, Asuka.." Reggie said as he then flew off.

"Indeed Reggie... _very well indeed.._ " Asuka said as he then grinned with pride.

 _"He doesn't even know what's going to come his way anyhow, besides, I think I'll know every little thing about him..."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Note: Asuka vs Reggie is now coming up next! And make sure to comment, review, and let me know what you think about it so far!**


End file.
